1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defect inspection device, a defect inspection method, and a defect inspection program, and more specifically, to a defect inspection device, a defect inspection method, and a defect inspection program that receive light from a sample to detect defects.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-217060 discloses a defect inspection device that detects defects in a semiconductor integrated circuit using a camera that takes patterns. This defect inspection device detects defects by comparing images that are taken (paragraph 0030). Further, in the method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-217060, defects are detected based on images in which only regions other than a region where false defects tend to occur are displayed. The region where the false defects tend to occur is determined according to a circuit pattern (wiring pattern) of a sample.
Because of color unevenness due to a contrast difference of irregularities caused by crystal grains grown on a wiring, for example, false defects are generated which appear to be a plurality of real defects. In order to prevent occurrence of such false defects, a region in which the intensity of reflected light becomes equal to or larger than a predetermined threshold is set as a false defect occurrence region (paragraph 0039).
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-217060, the false defect occurrence region is set based on a position according to the pattern of the sample. This causes a problem that it is impossible to prevent occurrence of false defects that occur regardless of patterns of the sample.
The present invention aims to provide a defect inspection device, a defect inspection method, and a defect inspection program that are capable of preventing occurrence of false defects and performing defect inspection with high sensitivity.